Oh, Brother
by SmallSunshine
Summary: Boys will be boys, and these boys couldn't be more different from each other if they tried. But that certainly won't stop them from having their own little adventures with their 'brothers'. Even before breakfast. Set when the smurfs are smurflings. Oneshot. Mainly focuses on Handy, Hefty, Grouchy, Gutsy, Brainy and Clumsy.


**A/N: I've wanted to write this for a while now, because you can never have too much family fluff! I've just always thought that if the smurfs have adventures when they're older, they must have had some when they were younger!**

**Rating: K, because it's nothing but the antics of tiny little Smurflings!**

**Summary: Boys will be boys, and these boys couldn't be more different from each other if they tried. But that certainly won't stop them from having their own little adventures with their 'brothers'. Even before breakfast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs movie or any of the characters. I'd love it if I did, though.**

**Now sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

In a large enchanted forest that was comfortably nestled in seclusion, all of the inhabitants were starting to wake up. The sun was slowly yet gradually creeping into the sky, showing that, after a long night's sleep, it was finally turning back into morning. As the cerulean sky was lit up with the rising sun, the birds began to sing and elves and pixies started to wander around the forest, looking for things to keep them occupied until the rest of their family woke up.

However, in a small village that was placed near the outskirts of the forest, several little blue creatures had already woken up. And due to the fact that these creatures were still very young and living their childhoods, they didn't exactly wake up quietly. Papa Smurf, the leader of the village, quickly found this out just as the sun was rising.

First it was the shouting. "Hahaha! This is amazin'!"

"Gutsy, y-y-you shouldn't c-climb u-up there! It… It isn't s-safe!"

"Oh relax, Scaredy, he'll be fine! It's not like he's going to fall or anything!"

"I can see the whole village from up 'ere – Aaahhh!"

"Oops. Spoke too soon."

Then it was the giggling and whooping. "Sweepy, smurf me the ball!"

"Sure thing, Clumsy! Here you go!"

"Thanks… Whoops!"

"Oh smurf, Clumsy's tripped over the ball again."

"I hate Clumsy tripping over the ball again!"

"… We know, Grouchy."

And finally, there were the smurflings that were trying to wake up the last few who were still asleep.

"Come _on_, Painter! You have to wake up so that you can paint my beautiful face!"

"Oui, Vanity. I will wake up… in five more minutes."

After hearing all of this in the space of ten seconds, Papa Smurf had finally decided to pull himself out of bed and get ready for the new day. Of course, before he could start getting some of his work done, he had to check on his little smurflings. They had reached the age where they were allowed to wander off on their own, so they had been able to explore the village by themselves. But Papa still liked them to sleep near him and each other so that if a problem were to arise in the middle of the night, he would be able to reach them much faster.

Papa hurried outside and scanned the area, smiling when he heard their happy voices and excited cries echo throughout the village. He could already tell that it was going to be an eventful day – and it wasn't even breakfast time yet.

* * *

Hefty Smurfling was sat cross-legged on the floor, a look of concentration plastered onto his face. He had originally been playing with a set of plastic dumbbells, but something that his friend was doing had caused him to stop and watch, his eyebrows furrowed in slight bewilderment.

"So… what is it?" He asked Handy, who was creating something out of a set of building blocks. They were both sat in the nursery and had not ventured outside yet, which was good because if Handy's… uh, _thing_, fell over, they would be able to gather up the blocks easier.

Handy shrugged, placing the final block on the top of the pile before taking a step backwards and sitting down straightaway. "I dunno," he said, looking at his creation carefully. "But it looks pretty smurfy, right?"

Hefty swivelled his eyes back up to the creation, his eyebrows now raised. From what he could tell, it was some sort of tower which was very tall but also slightly wide. However, it had thin building blocks sticking out of the tower in every single direction, making it look like a very tall pin cushion. "Uh… yeah. Very smurfy."

Handy beamed, his face pink with pride as he looked up at his masterpiece. Hefty followed his gaze and when it landed on the tower in question, he titled his head to the side as if it would help him discover what the thing actually _was_.

"Handy?"

"Yeah, Hefty?"

"I still don't know what the smurf it is."

"Me either."

Papa Smurf chose that precise moment to enter the room, causing Handy to jolt in surprise and land flat on his back.

"Handy!" Papa blinked, hurrying over to him to hoist the smurfling upright. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Handy answered as he was gently pulled back into his sitting position. Papa glanced over at Hefty, who was still staring at Handy's tower.

"Hello, Hefty," Papa greeted cheerfully.

Hefty didn't even look away from the mess of building blocks. "Hi, Papa."

Papa raised an eyebrow before looking back at Handy. "Well, come on, you two. We have to round everyone up for breakfast."

"Okay," the two said in unison, both getting to their feet and heading towards the door that led outside.

As he was walking, Handy turned around and whispered excitedly to Papa, "Papa, look at what I built!" He even pointed at the creation for emphasis.

Papa turned around and finally got a good look at the thing for the first time. Blinking rapidly as he scanned the tower, he eventually said, "Oh… it's lovely, Handy. Very smurfy."

Handy jumped up and down happily and began to bounce out of the room. Papa quickly turned around to face Hefty, who was walking behind him, and mouthed, "What is it?"

Hefty's only response was a shrug. "I dunno. Handy doesn't know either."

* * *

Grouchy stood at the base of one of the mushroom houses, his body completely rigid, his arms folded and his usual scowl on his face. But on this one occasion, his bottom lip was jutted outwards in a pout, and because of the fact that he was nothing more than a young smurfling, it made him look rather childish and cute.

"C'mon, Grouchy, what's the matter with ya?"

"You. Look. _Ridiculous_." Grouchy stated bluntly, his glare intensifying.

Gutsy Smurfling, who was currently on the receiving end of Grouchy's glare, was sitting on the roof of the mushroom and swinging his legs back and forth over the edge. The Scottish smurf scrunched up his face in confusion. "Huh? Why?"

Grouchy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You fell off of the first roof you climbed on to. So why have you done it again?"

The bold smurfling chuckled, swinging his legs even faster. "Easy. It's fun."

"It's _stupid_."

"You're stupid."

"Hey!"

"Hello, my little smurflings," Papa said rather hurriedly as he walked over, sensing that some kind of childish argument was brewing. "How are you today – Gutsy, get down from there! It's not safe!"

"Told you," Grouchy called up to Gutsy in a bored tone.

"No ya didn't," Gutsy retorted as he stopped swinging his legs. "Ya said it was stupid."

"Same thing."

"Anyway," Papa interrupted loudly, stopping the conversation before it could go any further. "It's nearly breakfast time and I need help rounding everysmurf up. Can you two smurf around and tell anyone you see to go to the food hall?"

"Sure, Papa," the duo said unanimously, one tone relaxed and the other bored stiff.

"Good. I've got Handy and Hefty doing the same thing."

"And me," a voice said throatily. Grouchy and Gutsy blinked.

Papa chuckled under his breath. "Yes, and you, Brainy."

Brainy suddenly revealed himself from behind Papa, pushing his glasses onto his face as he looked at the other two warily. His face was flushed and his voice sounded scratchy and thick.

Grouchy did a double take while Gutsy burst out laughing. "What's wrong with you?"

Brainy attempted to glare at them, but his angry gaze faltered and he gave up, pushing himself into Papa's leg instead.

"Brainy has a sore throat," Papa clarified, patting the brainiac on the head. "He can barely talk."

"Ah, looks like we'll be having a quiet day then," Gutsy giggled, but instead of getting a raging reaction like he was hoping for, he was only met with Brainy hiding his face and a brief silence.

"_No_ teasing him," Papa warned, carefully pulling Brainy off of his leg before walking away. "Remember to tell the others about breakfast!"

Gutsy pulled a face while looking down on the smurfling that had been deemed ill. It was no fun teasing someone if they were just going to be silent and _take it_. He huffed before folding his arms, deep in thought.

"You look like Grouchy," a new voice suddenly giggled.

Everyone turned their heads to see Clumsy stumbling towards them, a dopey grin on his face. "Hiya!" He greeted, practically crashing into Brainy.

Grouchy was now staring up at Gutsy, a horrified look on his face. "I look like _that_?" He asked in disbelief before grumbling, "I hate looking like that."

Gutsy glared back down at him before sighing. "Come on, you lot. We have to tell the others about breakfast. You can come with us, Clumsy."

"Uh, okay!" Clumsy agreed happily before tugging on Brainy's arm. "You okay, Brainy?"

Brainy nodded, but he had a surprising look on his face. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were wide. Shuffling over to Grouchy, he whispered, "How the smurf did Gutsy get up there?"

Grouchy paused before shrugging half-heartedly. "I dunno… and I was watching him the whole time."

A few yards away, Papa chuckled quietly to himself before setting off to gather more smurflings. It was definitely going to be an eventful day – and it hadn't even started yet.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I don't really know what it is, but there you go! **** Please review and tell m****e what you think!**


End file.
